


Coda

by Demonized



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonized/pseuds/Demonized
Summary: I've started up a discord server called The Desk! It's not fandom specific and meant to be a place for artists, writers and people who enjoy their works across various fandoms to come together. To get to The Desk simply gohere
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Coda

Sparda stirs into consciousness slowly, as if waking from a long slumber, as his senses begin to prickle. He draws in a languorous breath, uncaring of the stale air that fills the tomb that he knows he is sealed within, and exhales sharply afterwards. How long has it been, he wonders as he opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, since he had been lured to this place and trapped within it by Mundus?

Long enough, he muses inwardly, and he sits up, his muscles aching from severe disuse of what he assumes to be years, if not decades, of inactivity. The aches are trivial and can be easily remedied with time, and time he has plenty of. The seal is holding strong, which is evident enough when he turns his gaze to the door and he _shifts_ his vision to take in the now glowing lines and runes that make up the seal.

He shifts his vision back to normal after a moment, and he is satisfied to find that it has, in fact, weakened by a few degrees, indicating that Mundus himself is in a state of weakness. Though he cannot be certain as to how weak Mundus has become, the slowly decaying strength of the seal is assuredly telling enough. That he is awake to witness this is also telling in its own right.

His senses prickle again, mere seconds later, and he doesn't have to shift his sight to know that the seal is weakening further. So, not only is Mundus weakened, but he is under attack and being further wounded. How fortuitous for _him_ , for he might finally, finally have his freedom. It has been a long time coming, longer than he likes having tolerated, but he will not complain.

He smiles, a sharp and dangerous thing, as the seal suddenly shatters and power starts to flow through him once more. It's destruction means only one thing, that Mundus no longer has power over him and he is almost certain that his former master—his younger brother—is dead. The return of his power, however, means that his carefully wrought plan—millennia in the making—has been a success. Now he needs only to wait, for he can sense them—his children—and they are making their way to where he is being kept.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started up a discord server called The Desk! It's not fandom specific and meant to be a place for artists, writers and people who enjoy their works across various fandoms to come together. To get to The Desk simply go [here](https://discord.gg/jXZQDdf)


End file.
